


warmer in winter

by my_alluring_melody



Category: Marichat - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marichat, Sweet, romantic, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_alluring_melody/pseuds/my_alluring_melody
Summary: Christmas had never been this hot, and by that i don't mean outside, oh on the contrary it was very cold outside, and the streets filled with snow as people piled into homes for warmth, but this Christmas was just to warm, to hot, just a bit to much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, its been so long sense I've posted another story but it just past Christmas and i got some great ideas. This story is a bit mature if you know what i mean and it'll switch off from marinette's and Adrien's perspective, also they are both going to be a bit older. please enjoy and leave feed back i always love to know what you guys think!

It was late Christmas eve, my hands shoved deep in pockets to avoid the frost biting them and my face buried deep in the knitted scarf wrapped around my neck. I took deep breaths and watched the heat escape the thick material into the air creating smokey white swirls pass me by as i trudged through the snow. It was already dark but the late night emergency delivery was a must, and i was given the responsibility to take it to it's destination. Winter in Paris was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but I've never been a huge fan of the cold, that's one thing ladybug's and I actually have in common. I widen my strides once the smell of warm bread and cinnamon wafted into the air and filled my senses in hopes to reach the warmth of home faster. Finally the view of the bakery came into sight and i was already starting to feel warmth return to my body. Or i thought it was until a loud bang came from the alley i was passing scaring any type of warmth and feeling from my body completely. I heard groaning coming from the darkness and slipped my hands out of what little protection they took from the cold in case i needed to defend myself. Hating the cold was one thing ladybugs and had in common, being lucky was not so much for me and it just so happened to be the one night i leave Tikki home.  
"h-hello?" i mustered my courage to speak into the darkness. "Is anyone there?" or anything, please don't be a thing, i pleaded. I saw movement and a dark shadow making its way to the front of the alley i had been standing at. I strengthened my stance ready to defend myself.  
"and what is a princess doing out so late in the cold" i sighed in relief my hands dropping as that sight of Chat Noir came into view.  
'jeeze chat you scared the living daylight out of me what the heck were you doing!" i whisper yelled in hopes to scold him without causing a disturbance to the neighbors.  
"haha sorry princess i didn't mean any harm, seems my footing was off just a bit" taking in his posture i could tell how tense his shoulders and smile were and he didn't seem to be great after taking such a hard fall. I sighed once again.  
"Chat its pretty late, and its really cold, i'm still a little freaked out, so do mind walking me the rest of the way" he looked at me a bit shocked at first "ill treat you to some coco in return." he gave a sweet smile the made my cheeks heat slightly.  
"I would be honored to walk the lady home, and coco sounds amazing right now." he straighten up walking to my side and gesturing his arm to me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled wrapping my arm around his as we walked to the bakery. Before walking to the door i told him to meet upstairs on the balcony. As he made his way up, i went through the bakery telling my parents who were still in the kitchen working that i was home as i grabbed a few snacks from the counter and grabbed to mugs of coco to head upstairs. I climbed up the stairs to my room shutting the door beneath me, i quickly traded my jeans, scarf, and jacket, for some long fuzzy socks, pajama shorts and an over sized sweater before wrapping a large blanket around my shoulders and heading to the balcony. I opened the sky light above my beading setting the tray down.  
"chat are you still there" i didn't get a reply at first so started to climb out when a hand was gestured out to me.  
"need a hand' he said chuckling at me. I rolled my eyes and took it as he lifted me up ease. I mumbled a thank you before picking up the tray of treats and bringing it over to the lounge chair i had set up years ago. Sat on the edge placing the blanket and tray on my lap. I looked back at chat who proceeded to stand in the same spot.  
"well come sit." with a chat like grin he came and sat across from me. I tossed the blanket slightly to have it cover us both and handed him his mug of coco  
"why thank you princess but don't you know once you feed a stray the keep coming back."  
"haha unfortunately i learned that years ago, you talk as if i don't know you kitty"  
"very true but it has been awhile" i smiled to how nonelastic it was to be hanging out with chat noir late at night.  
"yes it has" i continued to take small sips of hot coco looking back on our fond memories "so what were you doing anyways, falling from roofs is not your forte"  
"guess i was falling for you at first sight" he said leaning in close signature grin creeping on his face. I couldn't help the blush i mean common I've never thought of having romantic feelings for him but there was no doubt that chat noir was good looking. I pushed him away slightly by the nose.  
"ha ha very funny, but not the truth."  
"you don't believe me princess? oh i'm wounded." he said placing the back of his hand on his head acting faint. I rolled my eyes.  
"you silly cat, i didn't mean the falling for me i meant from roofs"  
"oh so then you admit it was true"  
"don't make me get the spray bottle" he raised his hands in defense  
"oh please merciful princess wont you spare this knight"  
"i should rid you of speech forever in my kingdom, but ill spare you this once"  
"oh you pawsitivley or the most purfect princess in all the land"  
"that's it i'm really getting the spray bottle now" i said rising from my seat before being pulled back down onto his lap.  
"oh but princess it so cold out and your not in the proper wear to be outside of blanket." i felt the heat rising to my face.  
"well i wouldn't have to if someone wasn't being so difficult." i didnt get a reply instead i felt his arms wrap around my waste tightly and his head bury in the back of my neck.  
"chat what were you doing out there"  
"nothing you need to worry your little head about princess"  
"of course id worry chat, you're my kitty and my best friend" one of his hands hand made it way out from around my waist and was running soothingly through my hair pulling out the ties that held my pigtails together.  
"christmas really isn't fun anymore" i remembered talk about chats father from long ago but none of it had resurfaced until now i felt my heart sink at the thought of chat alone.  
i removed myself from his arms and got up from the seat.  
"once second stay right there" i said running inside. i rummaged through my room before finding what i was looking for and i quickly returned walking to the side of the chair with my hands behind my back.he looked up with me a sad smile on his face.  
"what is it princess" i pulled out a present wrapped in green wrapping paper. His eyes widened. "For me"  
"no silly for the city of Paris" i said sarcastically . he smiled gently  
"may i ' he said gesturing to the gift.  
"of course" i said handing it over to him. i watched him open in it carefully and rolled my eyes.  
"you dont have to be so gentle with the wrapping paper silly" originally the gift was going to be to chat from ladybug but i guess this works as well.finally he had opened it to reveal a black scarf and a black hat with the inside covered in little green paws.  
"oh princess did you make these"  
"well i don't mean to brag but yes, yes i did" i said with a smug smile  
"they're amazing i love them, thank you so much." his smiled warmed my heart.  
"chat its midnight do you no what that means" his smile fell again  
"that i should get going" i couldn't help but giggle at his sad tone  
"no silly," i leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek "merry Christmas chat" this time it wasn't me who turned red. i pulled back to see him blush beat red and i had to say it was quite shocking."chat" i said with a smirk trying to meet his eye but he turned his head from me. "you're not phased by a little kiss are you?" i expected a witty come back but instead he blushed harder. "oh this is to good to be true" he finally met my eyes with his brows furrowed "the greatest flirt in Paris moved by little ol' marinette? oh kitty it cant be"  
"oh shut it mari" he mumbled. I stifled a laugh and moved closer, i couldn't miss this opportunity after all the times he teased me it was payback time.  
"oh what kitty, are you not happy by my teasing, cause ill tell you it is pawsitively enjoyable on my part."  
"mari you better stop" he warned but there was no way that was happening now, so i pushed further moving inches apart.  
"what is it chat do i make you nervous" i purred my words slightly batting my eyes innocently. He stared at me for a minute not saying anything. Then i felt it coming. oh no please don't i pleaded to myself. but it was too late. i sneezed. "damn, i was on a roll there too. way to ruin it" i scolded my self for standing outside the blanket for so long with my attire. That was when chat put the tray of cold uneaten snacks on the floor.  
"chat?" he took the blanket off him and started to get up. "i'm sorry i didn't mean to be rude i was teasing like you tease me you don't have to leave." i started to regret my decision when he took the blanket wrapped it around my shoulders and picked me up walking towards the entrance to my room.  
"chat?" i was still worried after him not saying anything he opened the entrance jumping down softly into the room then walked me over to my bed before dropping me down with him straddling on top of me.  
"um k-kitty, you know i was just joking arou-"  
"i warned you to stop didn't i?" his words shocked me but not as much as the soft feeling of his hand running up my bare thigh.  
"c-chat i-" he leaned down close to me ear.  
"i warned you but you didn't want to listen."he whispered into my ear and i felt myself blushing hard to the tips of my ears. I squirmed under the tickling of his breath.  
"kitty i'm sorry'' i pleaded  
"its to late for apologies mari" he said before peckering soft kisses from ear down my neck his hand kneading at my hip. It was getting way to hot. I bit my lip. I could push him away i could stop this, but for some reason i couldn't bring myself to do it. oh god was i enjoying this?

What was i doing? This was crazy. But for some reason i couldn't help it. Marinette had also been there for me when i was a down, it had been awhile but she never failed to cheer me up and she was a great friend of chat noir. I'm her friend but this is not what friends do, so what was i doing? How did it come to this. I was really happy when mari invited me over. She looked so cute when she was all bundled up and coco did sound amazing at the time, but that wasn't the point. I was glad for someone, anyone, and marinette wasn't just anyone she was my princess and that was as great as ladybug if not even better. Don't get me wrong i love ladybug but it wasn't always easy to talk about home life with her, given that life outside the mask was none of her interest for the time being. So gratefully, i had taken Marinette's offer up. At least i wasn't going to at first, i figured i would just walk her home and continue on my run on the rooftops as far from home as i could make it before having to return home before the time limit the miraculous had. But just when i was about to leave she had came up and brought snacks and drinks and Adrien agreste could never turn up such things from the greatest bakery in Paris. So a quick chat and i'd send her to bed that was it. But i couldn't help bite my tongue at that thought after seeing her in that over sized sweater and cute shorts and those long socks oh man! I was goner. I couldn't help but stare, stuck in my place as she walked over to the spot we used to share back in our days. Quick talk quick talk I had to remind myself. Of course our quick chat had to consist of teasing. I mean, common whose chat noir to his princess with out a little flirting, I admit it i was teasing my , she was adorable when she blushed and her come backs were just as great. How i ended up with her in my lap wasn't quite clear, chat noir instincts maybe? My body just reacted on it's own. Not that it was regretted, mari was small but even with the short amount of time chat noir hadn't seen her, she had definitely gotten more feminine and gained some curves and was nice to hold onto and she still smelt fresh of sugar like always and fallen snow, it was pretty lonely when she left my arms. But to have her comeback with presents AND teasing ME?! She had confidence in front of chat noir definitely more then she ever did in front of Adrien but this was different. She had never been this forward, and in this outfit? Did she even realize what she was doing? I may be a super hero but i'm a man first! I couldn't help what happened next! i warned her! And even if i wanted to hold back, how could i when she calls me that pet name in such a sweet voice. But what was the most surprising part of this situation was not what led up to it, or how amazing she looked or sounded, no, what was most surprising is that she hadn't pushed me away. Was she enjoying this? wait was i enjoying this?   
"k-Kitty" i heard whisper in a soft pur and looked up to see her faced flushed and eyes slightly glazed over. Oh yeah, this was definitely enjoyable. Somehow her hands made it around my neck and were tangled in my hair. I had left the comfort of her neck and tested my limits trailing kisses farther down running down her stomach. "Chat" i heard her whimper. I lifted one of her legs on my shoulder. Keeping our eyes locked, i left soft kisses in one spot before staying on it a bit longer leaving i nice sized bruise. I then started putting a bit more work into the kisses i trailed down her thigh. Soft pecks were turning into deep kisses and as i got further down, the more flustered she got. I was about a centimeter from the hem of her shorts, when i was flipped over onto the bed.  
"That's no fair" she whined from on top of me. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Oh and what's not fair princess, if i remember clearly you started this"   
"It was payback you deserved after all the teasing you've given me." i placed my hands on her hips.  
"True but it's never good to tempt men while wearing something like this." She bit her lip and looked away.  
"well would it be better if i wasn't wearing it." i was taken back. That was not the answer i was expecting and i guess it showed on my face because when she looked at me, she made this distraught look.  
"i-i was just joking i hope you know!" she said avoiding eye contact with me. I was still in a bit of shock but i sat up still holding her in my lap. "chat it was just a joke, don't think to much about it." i wasn't to convinced though. I slid my hands that had been on her hips under the hem of her shirt and she looked at me with wide eyes.  
"may i?" i asked starring back into her bright blue eyes. She looked down and nodded biting her lip again, god she needed to stop doing that. I lifted her chin up my thumb trailing her bottom lip as i moved in closer. Finally we met. It was a slow kiss at first, just a simple touch, but then it started to get as if we were hungry for each other ravaging at each other's mouths, kissing and pulling and pulling away for seconds to breath before we were pulled back by the other. I ran my tongue softly against her bottom lip, to she how she'd react, when she parted her lips slightly I pulled back,  
"Look at me." i said and she opened her eyes slightly as i went back to her mouth allowing our tongues to circle each other. She pulled back slightly.  
"its embarrassing" she whimpered  
"Don't close them." i said before pulling her back. I managed to pull her sweater over her breast in the havoc before pulling back to slide it over her head. She blushed as i took it off. and i couldn't help but stare.  
"What" she said slightly embarrassed. But between her shirtless, slightly messy hair, and bruised lips from being thoroughly kissed, i could've died a happy cat from just seeing that.  
"You're so beautiful mari"   
"You dumb cat" she said before pushing me back on the bed and attacking my neck in lustful kisses. She pulled the zipper under the bell of my suit sliding it down to reveal my bare chest and without her pulling away from my neck she slid her hand underneath the material of my suit running it down my chest.  
"Are you toying with me princess?" i asked a slight growl in my tone. I heard her laugh softly.  
"haha i just might be" she really was beautiful. I wrapped my arms around her tightly pulling her to my chest.  
"princess you're to good to this alley cat" she laughed again, oh that angelic laugh i could listen to it always.  
"This alley cat happens to be my knight is he not?" she said drawing lazy circles on my chest with her finger. It felt great to have her skin on mine and not just a suit.  
"I guess thats true." I said leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead as my head ran through her hair.  
"Merry Christmas Kitty"  
"Merry Christmas princess."  



End file.
